Fairytales
by Decepshun
Summary: Haruno Sakura used to love fairytales, but when she learned that life wasn’t as sweet as fairytales, she started to hate them. Okay, so what happens when she’s trapped in a fairytale? In Cinderella; she's the main character! Randomosity ensues. R&R plz!:D
1. Chapter 1

Fairytales 

**By**- DECEPSHUN!

**Summary**- Haruno Sakura used to love fairytales, but when she learned that life wasn't as sweet as in fairytales, she stopped believing in them… okay, so what happens when she's _trapped _in a fairytale? And guess what fairytale it is? Cinderella- and she's the main character! _Lovely. _Pairings- Sakura/ MULTIPLE, Naru/Hina/Kiba, Shika/ Ino… AU; R&R, PLEASE!

**Rating**- T, I guess? (Ha! Now, that it's rated T, get reading for mass swearing… not! Or am I really not joking?)

**A/N**- Okay, so now, you're probably thinking: 'Oh, great! DECEPSHUN started another story, and if I like it, she won't update soon because of all the stories she's working on!' so… gomen! I couldn't resist the urge to write another story!

You know the drill. I don't own Naruto… period. - Disclaimer XD

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N)

Err… hi!

Umm… bye!

-

Prologue 

**- I Love Fairytales… What's Wrong with That? -**

-Sakura's POV-

When I was a little kid, my mother used to always read me stories by my bedside, before I fell asleep, dreaming of fairytales, fantastical creatures and such. Oh, how I loved those stories! But the other kids used to tease me about it… and I answered, asking: "I love fairytales, so what's wrong with that?"

And I believed that one day, when I grew up, my prince would come over and save me from the other kids who teased me.

I thought that he would fall in love with me, and we'd live happily ever after…

But the day my prince came… he didn't fall in love with me. He hurt me, without even knowing it… because, after all, you'd expect your enemies to hurt you, so it doesn't matter, but when a love one hurts you… it's always unexpected.

And what hurt the most was…

_She stole away my prince._

-

(A/N- this is a memory, by the way…)

A 12-year-old Sakura glanced at Kiba, who smiled faintly at her. "Umm," Sakura said timidly. "Ever since you helped me with those kids who teased me…" She paused for a second. "… I think I have a crush on you!"

_Sakura, of course, believed that Kiba would smile and respond, saying that he liked her so very much and was glad that she had brought it up. But he didn't. _

_Instead, he sighed, and looked away. "Err, Sakura," he said, serious. "I… I don't like you…" Seeing Sakura frown and look as if she would cry, Kiba added quickly- "I mean, I like you as a friend! But I… I like Hinata!"_

_Sakura ran away, and locked herself in her room. She took a deep breath… and cried, and she realized…_

_Never again would she believe in fairytales._

-

-Third Person POV-

Haruno Sakura's bookshelf is full of manga, but if you open the secret storage box, you'll find a whole five box full of fairytales. She had them all- Rumpilstilkin (A/N- is that the correct spelling?), Sleeping Beauty, The Little Match Girl, stories by the Grimm brothers, stories by Hans Christen Anderson… and her favourite story- Cinderella.

But when Sakura was still 11 years old, her bookshelf held only fairytales, with the occasional Fantasy/ Adventure novel, and no manga whatsoever. The 'incident' changed that.

After that, her favourite fairytale, Cinderella, became her least favourite, because, she learned that fairytales weren't real, and no one could love like in those stories. Her favourite things, fairytales, had deceived her, and Sakura felt a small cut, but a deep, hurting cut. And she knew it would never heal.

One day, she just painted the walls of her room black, and when her mother asked why, Sakura answered that it represented how she felt right now.

When Kiba came over, Sakura completely ignored him, and pretty soon, he gave up, and at school, Sakura saw him with Hinata, laughing at something she was whispering into his ear. Sakura, at that moment, wished she were Hinata… but that would never happen, she knew. Because that sort of thing only happened in fairytales, and fairytales were all… fake.

Soon, Sakura stopped looking at Kiba and Hinata, and started hanging out with Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Ten Ten, Ino, and Shikamaru. Ino and Ten Ten understood how she felt, and comforted her at times she felt like dying, Naruto and Shikamaru, because of Naruto's hyperness and Shikamaru's laziness made her laugh when she was down, Sasuke and Gaara, well, when they were alone with Sakura, they would just talk about life… and the point of it.

So, you see, they were great friends, the seven of them.

And it was a pretty darn normal day when this story begins…

-

"Wake up!"

"Sakura."

"SAAAAAKURA…"

"Sakura-san…"

"OMFG! FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Haruno Sakura woke up with a start. "What the heck is that?" she muttered groggily, and through her blurred eyes, she saw Ino and Gaara.

"OMFG!" Sakura was fully awake now. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND MOM LET YOU GUYS IN?"

Ino ignored her, and replied, instead, "Get dressed! Wear this!" She shoved a black, frilly skirt onto Sakura's lap. "It's the first day of high school! I'm so happy!" Ino shoved a shirt into Sakura's open hands.

"Sakura-san." Gaara said.

"What?" Sakura asked, her head snapping in Gaara's direction.

"We climbed in through the window," Gaara replied. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the wide-open window. "Gaara! Ino!" she scolded the two, "Those curtains were new! Now you guys got them dirty!"

Ino shrugged, and Gaara smirked.

"Now, get dressed, damn it!" Ino yelled.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "In front of him?" she asked skeptically, pointing at Gaara.

"Hell no," Ino said. "In the bathroom, baka."

Gaara, however, smirked. "Oh, you want to change in front of me? Sure, you can; go ahead."

Sakura hit Gaara on the head, and glared at Ino. "Well, you weren't making it clear enough!"

"What?" Ino asked sarcastically. "It couldn't get processed through your stupid brain?" Sakura glared at Ino and took the clothes Ino chose to the bathroom, and yelled, "GAARA! BETTER NOT PEEP!"

-

At school, everyone was excited about starting school again, and Sakura was happy that Kakashi-sensei let Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Ino, Ten Ten, Shikamaru and her sit together… weird, but true.

"Ah, Sakura's group!" Kakashi-sensei suddenly said. "Temari's joining you guys! Is that okay?"

"All right." "Sure thing, Kaka-sensei!" "Troublesome… but I guess so." "Okay!" "Hn." "Sure." "Whatever."

Temari sat down next to Sakura, which Sakura noted as odd, because she thought Temari would sit next to her brother, Gaara.

"Ah," Temari said once she was sitting down. Sakura gulped… Temari sure looked… scary…

"Don't worry," Gaara whispered into her ear, as if he read her mind. "She just _looks _scary…"

Temari looked at Sakura, with an odd look. "So you're Gaara's girlfriend? Strange, cause I thought he like blondes." She cast a meaningful glance at Ino.

Sakura blushed. "N-no… we're all just friends…" Temari muttered, "That's what they always say…"

"Shut up!" Gaara glared at Temari, and Temari mumbled, "And that what they always reply when I say that."

Both Sakura and Gaara glared at Temari, and immediately, she shut up, which, if I say so myself, is a pretty darn good choice; you don't want to get on Gaara's bad side… or Sakura's, for that matter.

-

After school, in Sakura's room, she (Sakura, that is) decided to open that box of fairytales that she hadn't opened in around a few years. She felt that it would be a good time to open it again.

She breathed in the smell of the books, a strawberry scent, because of the air fresheners that she used to put the books on the shelf with. It brought back… memories…

-

(Memory)

"_Mommy!" Sakura, aged 5, exclaimed happily, "Can you read _Cinderella _to me? I love that story so much!"_

"_All right, Sakura."_

_They settled down on Sakura's bed, and her mother began the story… "Once upon a time, in a faraway place…"_

-

Sakura felt her hand unconsciously touch the Cinderella book, and she decided to open it… and suddenly she saw a bright sparkle of light… and smelled fresh bread cooking… heard people talking…

'Where am I?' she thought confusedly to herself. 'Wasn't I in my room?'

Sakura walked around the place she was transported to, trying to find a familiar face, but all she saw were people scurrying about like there was no tomorrow, and all she hear was people chatting, like gossipers at Sakura's high school.

She decided that this was a dream, and picked an apple up from a nearby stand and was about to bite it when…

"Stop! Thief!" A fat man pointed at her. "You stole my apple!"

"I know the King," she said, thinking that if it was a dream, and she should just have fun while it lasted. "So leave me alone."

"Right," the fat man spat, "And I'm a graceful, beautiful, feminine ballerina!" Sakura looked the man over, and just to annoy him, she gasped out: "Wow! You're so graceful, feminine, and you _can _be a ballerina! (Though I'm not sure that you're beautiful!) Reach for your dreams, sistah!"

"I'm a man." The fat storeowner glared at her. "Guards!"

Two robed men came out of the darkness and held her wrists tightly. "You're coming with us to the prison," one of them said, muffled by the hood, and Sakura suddenly had a feeling that this was no dream.

"No!" she yelled.

"Let her go." A voice from behind the three said calmly.

The three turned around, and Sakura saw a familiar red-head (Guess who?) and she sighed in relief. "It's the king!" one of the hooded men whispered, scared. "Let her go!"

They let her go, and scurried away, back into the darkness.

"Thank god." Sakura was relieved. "It's good to see you here, Gaara… now where's Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and the others?"

"What? Who's Sasuke? Naruto? Ino?" the red-haired person asked in confusion.

"You don't know them?" Sakura gasped. "They're your friends! And so am I!"

"But I don't even know you."

_To be continued…_

-

A/N- Yay! It's DECEPSHUN'S new fic! Review, please! Oh yeah, and starting next week, I won't be updating every day, because the break's ending soon! There's only 3 days left until school starts again for me! And I might not update on Saturday, 'cause it's a jam-packed day! Well, thanks for reading!

Love from,

**D#E#C#E#P#S#H#U#N**

PS- It must seem like I love Sakura/ MULTIPLE s, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Fairytales 

**By- **D(E)C(E)P(S)H(U)N

**Notes… **So, is anyone still reading this? Or any of my stories, for the matter… I haven't been on for a REALLY long time… SORRY!!! Well, I've been reading stories on but I haven't updated in so long, and I'm really sorry.

So, anyone still waiting for updates, this is for you! ;)

-

Notes on my other stories… 

_The Black Ribbon_ is really on hiatus… SORRY!!!

_Nightfall… _I really need more ideas! PLEASE HELP ME!!! I've tried writing the next chapter about 10 times, BUT IT NEVER COMES OUT RIGHT!!!

_Wish for an Angel… _I'll most likely start working on the next chapter after I finish this…

I also have a ton of new ideas and such but I'm scared I'll post it, but never update… hahaha…

-

Last chapter:

"_Thank god." Sakura was relieved. "It's good to see you here, Gaara… now where's Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and the others?"_

"_What? Who's Sasuke? Naruto? Ino?" the red-haired person asked in confusion._

"_You don't know them?" Sakura gasped. "They're your friends! And so am I!"_

"_But I don't even know you."_

**+Chapter One+**

**_Part 1+Game Over +_**

"Oh great." Sakura said aloud, groaning, as she paced around. "One of my friends has just experienced amnesia," then, looking at her clothes, moaned again, "and I'm wearing a freaking PINK dress…"

The Gaara-but-not–quite-Gaara looked at her curiously.

Sakura glared at him. "And the creepy idiot's staring at me!" 'ARGH!!!' Sakura screamed in her head, 'When will this nightmare be over?'

Nightmare…

Nightmare…

Dream…

Ding! Went a light bulb in Sakura's head…

'Aha!' Sakura thought again. 'NightmareDreamNot RealI Can Do Anything I Want… Without Getting Hurt or Anything!'

'Hehehehehehe…' Inner Sakura thought evilly, rubbing her hands together.

Sakura tapped the Gaara-but-not-quite-Gaara on his head. "Panda-chan, I'll be gone for a while, so don't worry too much if I'm not back in an hour, okay?" Sakura told him, smiling wider when he glared at her.

"Why should I care?" he mumbled. "Go."

Sakura giggled, and ran away. Gaara watched as she skipped off into the darkness of an alley, and until she fully disappeared…

-

The pink-haired girl glanced around the dark alley.

"Now," she said, thinking aloud, "If this were a dream, what would I do, that I can't do in real life?"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and touched her on the arm. "Give me money so I can feed me poor, hungry children at home. Please, miss, I have 8 hungry mouths to feed…"

Sakura looked at the dirty-looking woman. Her tangled mess of hair looked as if it had never been brushed, and her ragged clothing looked like she lived in a stable with animal manure… (That's so fricking gross! Stop describing that woman!!! - My inner thoughts to myself XD)

"Nice try. But here, have one of the jewels on my dress. I never really thought blue went with pink anyway," Sakura told the woman as she pried off a sapphire the size of an eye off her dress.

The woman looked at her. "Thank ye for ye kindness…"

She hobbled off, and Sakura watched as she left…

Sakura looked at her worn shoes and immediately cursed herself for walking in dirty alleys, and mentally glared at her high-heeled shoes… and then, she spotted… it. A blue notebook that the woman had probably dropped…

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Old lady? You dropped your notebook!"

She jabbed the notebook with a stick on the ground, just in case the notebook was actually something that exploded when touched, or manure and bug infested. It wasn't.

Sakura picked up the notebook, and ran after the lady…

-

_Later..._

'She went straight ahead,' Sakura argued with her Inner self.

'**Are you kidding me?!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'SHE TOTALLY TURNED ON THE RIGHT!'**

'Well,' Sakura sighed. 'No option but to do as the stupid idiot says, go right…'

'**I'm NOT A STUPID IDIOT!'**

'Okay, then let's got straight ahead.'

'**ARGH!!!'**

Sakura continued rushing in the direction she first thought of (straight), until she caught a glimpse of the tangled hair and manure-stained dress of the woman she saw earlier.

"O-old… lady!" Sakura yelled, running out of breath.

But the woman didn't turn around.

Sakura climbed on a rooftop, hoping to jump from a roof, and land in front of the woman, but as she started to jump to the roof of another building, she lost confidence, but couldn't reach the roof behind her in time…

She gulped.

Oh, shit.

'I'm going to die,' Sakura thought to herself.

'Bye, Ino…'

'Ten Ten…'

'Naruto…'

'Shikamaru…'

'Gaara…'

'Sasuke…'

'_I'm really gonna miss you idiots…'_

Was her last thought as she fell into the darkness, unconscious.

-

[A/N: Le gasp! Is Sakura going to die?

(Apparently not, since she's the main character of this story…)

[Also… Part 1 is called "Game Over" because… in games when you die, it's game over… and Sakura thinks she's dead- apparently not, because you can't kill of your main character in these types of stories...

-

_**Part 2+Reborn+**_

Sakura opened her eyes, her eyelids partially covering her vision. She was on a soft mattress, thank goodness…

_I'm home._

"I'm home…" she muttered feverishly. "I'm finally home…"

Sakura stiffened when she heard a cold laugh. "Home, are you?" a voice said icily. "I don't think so…"

She opened her eyes fully, and through her blurred vision, she saw someone with long black hair tied into a ponytail. Sakura saw the person's red eyes stare right through her, as if he/she could see right through her cool façade.

Sakura gasped as her vision cleared.

"S-Sasuke!"

The person looked at her coldly. "What business do you have with my foolish little brother?"

"W-wait! You're… I-It-a"- Sakura tried to think of the times Sasuke mentioned his brother in their conversations-"Itachi?"

"Yes… what do you want?"

Sakura nearly choked in relief. "Please- tell me where Sasuke-kun is."

Itachi surveyed her, looking at her, as if seeing if she were telling the truth or just lying. "Hmm? Adding 'kun' to his name… you know him?"

"Of course! He's my friend!"

Itachi laughed. It wasn't a laugh in which one laughs at a joke. It was a laugh that made you feel as if you said something stupid. It was a laugh that made you feel small, weak and helpless.

"Sasuke? With a pathetic friend like you?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. And it seemed reasonable… maybe Sasuke hadn't told Itachi. About her… or about anything else…

"Well… I'm sure he hasn't told you or anything," she said.

"Possible. What do you want with him?"

Sakura stood up and cried out: "I want to go see him!"

"So do all his other fan girls," Itachi replied coolly, but as Sakura started to protest, added, "But I _suppose _I can tell you where he is… for a price."

"O-okay."

Itachi smirked. "Good. You seem rich, girl. I took off your dress, and it's made of the finest silk and cloth. What's a rich girl like you doing, hanging around that part of town?"

"Well," Sakura started, "there was this guy, Gaara, who says he's the king of this place, but he looks exactly like one of my friends, like how you resemble Sasuke, but he says he doesn't know me, so I just went exploring- HEY! Wait a second! You took off my clothes?!"

Itachi shrugged, and answered, "It's not like there's anything to look at- flat chest, narrow hips…- get on with the story…"

"Fine. Well, anyway, I went to this alley, and wondered out loud what I would do if that was a dream and this old lady replied out of nowhere that I would give her something. So I gave her this sapphire from that freaking PINK dress, and then she says thanks and walks away. But then, I saw that she dropped this notebook, and run after her. Then, I fell of the roof and went unconscious or something, and then I woke up here."

Silence.

Sakura yelled, "Your part of the deal! Where's Sasuke?"

"I just asked you a question. That wasn't your part of the deal," Itachi told her as he smirked. "Actually, your part of the deal is to give me your dress."

"And walk around in my underwear?" Sakura nearly shrieked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Some people have said that I'm crazy," Itachi said calmly, "And no, I'm not going to MAKE YOU walk around in your underwear. You have a choice- you can give me the dress, see Sasuke and walk around in your underwear OR you can leave, don't see Sasuke and walk around in a pink, frilly dress."

'**He's got a point there, in my opinion…' **Inner Sakura commented. Sakura growled at her, 'Who asked for you opinion?'

"Fine, weasel-guy," Sakura agreed. "But get me something to wear."

Itachi glared at Sakura. "I'm not a weasel. And I'll get you something to wear. What do you want, another expensive dress? That wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"A dress? Hell no," Sakura said, eying the black closet that stood in the corner of the almost-empty room. "Say, what's in that closet?"

"Deidara's random outfits." Came the instant reply.

Sakura grinned. "Aww! Is Deidara the one you're getting the dress for? How sweet of you!"

"Deidara is a guy."

Sakura grinned even more, like a Cheshire cat. "And your point is?"

"Just get something from the closet," Itachi replied, annoyed, "while I get Sasuke."

-

Sakura looked through the outfits in the closet… _bunny costume… swimsuit… witch costume… _'Are these outfits things this Deidara normally wears?' Sakura thought to herself, sweat dropping (and questioning this Deidara's sanity) when she saw a Ronald McDonald costume. **'Hopefully… no.'**

She finally decided on wearing a dark, strapless black dress (A/N- why does Deidara even have that in his closet?!) that came to her knees. Sakura sighed. _Is that the only decent thing here?_

She looked up as the door opened.

Itachi went into the small room, followed by someone wearing a dark blue hooded cape.

As the hooded person pushed back his hood, Sakura saw that it was Sasuke.

Only one thing about him was different.

He was licking something on the knife he was holding.

Blood.

_To be continued…_

_-_

This came out really different from what I expected...

BWAHAHAHAHA!

Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Fairytales

**Fairytales**

**By- **Decepshun

**Notes- **After a… sort of… long wait, I've decided to just push aside homework with a hearty 'what the heck' and start working on _Fairytales _and _Wish on an Angel_. Yesh, so if I don't upload both new chapters, I will get force myself to abandon Naruto fandom. Which is bad. Really.

And I'm still trying to decide whether this is a serious fic or not…

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME!! **Not that anyone has. We're just making sure… that you won't.

-

**Bold **Inner Sakura

_Italics_ either flashback or emphasis on a word

'This' Thoughts

"This" Talking

-

**BONUS!! **Decepshun Original Plot Special!

Boom! Decepshun had an idea!

_Hmm… maybe Itachi should be the evil stepmother. Then Sasuke and Deidara can be the evil stepsisters._

Bang! Decepshun wrote it down!

_Then the Akatsuki can be the extended evil family!_

Clang! Decepshun was shocked!

_No! Leader should be the evil stepmother! Then Itachi and Sasuke can be the evil stepsisters. And _then _the Akatsuki can be the extended evil family! And Panda-chan can be the _Prince _and Naruto can be the Fairy Godmother and…_

Clash! Decepshun finally realized!

_Ick. No one would review! Or maybe that could be the Parody version of _Fairytales_…_

Drip! Decepshun grins so evilly!

_I have wasted a few minutes of your life! (Reading this!)_

-

**Last Chapter…**

_As the hooded person pushed back his hood, Sakura saw that it was Sasuke._

_Only one thing about him was different._

_He was licking something on the knife he was holding._

_Blood._

-

**-+Chapter Two+-**

_Makeover_

"S-Sasuke?" the pink-haired girl stuttered, her eyes widened in fear, as she watched the hooded figure- who, apparently, was Sasuke- make his way over to where she stood. _It's a joke, isn't it? _She thought, desperately, to herself. _Just a silly prank that Ino planned…_

Sasuke- the hooded figure- close to her now, bent down, his face a centimeter away from hers. He looked cockily at her, "What do you want, little girl?"

Sakura's temper flared up. "Hey!" She glared at him. "I'm not a little girl." She brushed her cherry-pink locks away from her eyes, as she continued the glaring contest with the raven-haired teen, trying to look menacing… well, as menacing you can look in a dress, holding a bunch of ridiculous costumes.

Itachi looked from Sasuke to Sakura, his expression unreadable. His sigh was drawled out, and long, as he sat down. "Well, I say we keep her," Itachi said, "I saw her earlier with the king-to-be… what's his name again- ah, yes, Gaara. She could prove to be useful."

"I suppose," Sasuke looked at her. Sakura stared back, looking at the person she thought she knew, hoping that in a few seconds he would suddenly regain his memory or something. "He might be willing to pay a large sum of money for his girl… But who knows? Then again, he might not," Itachi continued, staring at her, as if that would help answer his question.

"Which is when we kill her."

Sakura looked up at the two warily. **'Please tell me I'm hearing things,' **Inner Sakura said, **'Or is Sasuke going crazy? I mean, I suspected, with his weird liking of tomatoes, but...'**

"Girl," Sasuke said, interrupting her thoughts. He was looking at her but not quite looking at her, either. "Come with me." Sakura stuck out her tongue and glared at him: "No effing way."

He growled, and slammed her against the wall. Her pulse raced, as he hissed, his face inches from her face, "Come." She felt his warm breath on her face and blushed a little, then looked at him, dazed, but followed him, as he walked towards a shadowed hall.

They walked in silence for a minute or two, until Sakura finally commented, "Not much of a talker, are you?" Her reply was only silence. "Okay, well, then I guess I'll talk. You know, I talk a lot at times when I'm nervous. Such as now… Anyway, where are we going?" More silence. "You're never going to tell me, are you?" Sakura talked a mile a minute, desperately hoping that Sasuke wasn't leading her to a prison cell or anything.

"No," he finally said, turning around to face her, the first time in their whole walk.

"What?" She asked, and couldn't help but add in her thoughts, 'or a torture chamber…'

Sasuke glared at her, irritated. "I said, _no_, I am not leading you to a prison cell. Or a torture chamber, for that matter." He turned around, and started walking briskly down the hallway once again. Silence.

"Oh… Haha, for a while there, I thought you were going to add, 'because I can read your mind'… haha, I crack myself up sometimes," Sakura laughed nervously, as she continued trying to keep up with his pace, "You know, you should really walk slower because _some people _don't walk as fast as you."

"I can," Sasuke said suddenly, but this time, did not turn around to face her.

She looked at him, confused. "You know, you really should stop being so confusing. I mean, what kind of person says a random statement every ten seconds?" 'Crap,' Sakura thought to herself, as the words left her mouth. 'Stop babbling before you say something weird,' she begged herself mentally.

This time, Sasuke didn't say anything. He continued walking, looking straight ahead.

And Sakura kept babbling. "Err, you know, I don't understand how people can just stare straight ahead. I mean, what is it out there? It's not like something's going to pop out of the air and go like 'haha, congrats for staring at this spot of air for an hour. Here's your prize!'"- 'Shut up, Sakura, shut up!' –"What could possibly be so interesting?"

At this point, Sasuke turned around. Desperately trying to listen to her miserable attempts to shut up, Sakura continued to chatter meaninglessly, chewing a strand of her pink hair, "Plus you're just staring at dark nothingness-" Sasuke crashed his lips against hers, pushing her against the wall of the dark hallway. His kiss was rough, and Sakura let out a soft moan against her will; he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear in a low voice, "That's what you get when you start talking too much." Sakura blushed, and brought her fingers to her lips, shook her head, as if clearing her heads of its thoughts, then glared at him.

"Hey!" She shrieked, "That was my first kiss! You IDIOT! _BAKA!_"

Sasuke smirked a tiny bit. "You don't want another one, do you?" Sakura blushed again, her face burning. Sasuke turned around, and was about to take a step forward into the 'hallway of doom!11!1' when suddenly…

_Wham! _A door slammed open and hit Sasuke on the head. "Whoops!" came a flustered voice, "Didn't mean to do that, un!" Sakura followed the direction of the voice to her left. She could make out **(A/N: ok, yeah that sounded confusing. What I mean to say is that she could kinda see so-and-so but not really because of the darkness of the hall) **a girl with long, blonde hair and a baggy (**'Unstylish, disgusting,' **Inner Sakura added) cloak stood at the door, scratching the back of her head in a nervous way. She looked at Sasuke, who now was glaring daggers at her.

"Err, hello, Sasuke-kun," Weird-girl began nervously, combing her fingers through her blonde hair. Sakura noticed something on her hands, and as she walked closer to try to separate them, she realized that they were mouths. **'Not something you see everyday,' **Inner Sakura commented sarcastically.

Sasuke stared at the girl, silently, and Weird-girl shuddered, then suddenly brightened up when she saw Sakura. "Ooh, lookey here! Who's this, un?"

"None of your concern, Deidara," Sasuke answered, "Now answer _my _question: how is it possible to open the door and precisely the same time that I _oh-so-coincidentally _walked by?" 'Deidara?' Sakura thought to herself, confused, 'I thought Deidara was a guy?'

"I am, un," said the girl, looking at Sakura with a weird expression on her face. Sasuke, too, focused his attention from Weird-girl to Sakura. Panicking, Sakura blushed, and screamed in her head, 'OH CRAP! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!' **'Yup,' **Inner Sakura answered, **'Smart move.' **'Quick! Think of an excuse!'

"Err, hello?" Weird-girl said again, "You okay, un?"

It was then that Sakura processed what she (or rather, _he_) had just said. "Weird-girl's a _he_?" she muttered to herself, still very confused, "Well, whatever… excuse, excuse, EXCUSE… err…" Smiling, she composed herself, and brushed a strand of her pink hair from her face. "Hello, err… Deidara-san. I'm Sakura"- 'EXCUSE!!'-"The, err, reason I said that was, umm"- 'Aha! Blame it on Sasuke!'-"See, Sasuke, here, told me about a girl named Deidara, but Itachi-san said that Deidara was a guy!"

Deidara looked at her for a second, as if trying to figure out whether or not she was lying, but unexpectedly, his face broke out into a wide grin. "That's okay, Sakura-chan! Mean people spread lies, un!" He stuck out his tongue at Sasuke, and gave Sakura a hug. "Let a _nicer _person give you a tour of our humble headquarters."

"Deidara, stop," Sasuke commanded, "She is a special case. My brother says he saw her with Gaara this morning; that we should keep her. It's a good thing you popped out of nowhere, because that saved me a lot of time to try and find you. She's going to be staying in your room."

"What?" Sakura screeched, whipping her head in his direction. "Can't you put me with a girl instead? It's slightly awkward, y'know?!"

Sasuke smirked (for the millionth time), and answered, "There are no girls here. Deidara is probably the one least likely to eat you, swear at you, try to convert you to Jashinism, etc- you get the picture. Now put two and two together. Plus, Deidara's girly enough, isn't he?"

-

"Here we are, un!" Deidara announced, as the pair arrived at the end of the hallway, reaching a door that looked slightly bent and crooked. Sakura stared at a certain disturbing-looking bent part at the top of the metal door, and shuddered. "The door, un? All I can say is 'art is a bang'!" He smiled to himself, and laughed quietly, then pushed the door open.

There really was no way to describe the room. Think chainsaws mixed with horror films mixed with torture chambers mixed with bunnies. One side of the room was full of creepy-looking dolls/ puppets that stared back at Sakura when she looked at them. The other side, however, was filled with happy-looking things.

"Err, can I have the happy side?" Sakura murmured, looking, dazed, at the side with the disturbing puppet-like things. "The scary side has disturbing puppets." She shuddered, tip-toeing towards the all-black bed, delicately trying to avoid the many weird things scattered messily across the floor, when she saw, on the bed, a red-haired person. Her breath was caught as she stared at the face of the boy sleeping on the bed.

"He... he's so cute when he's sleeping," Sakura murmured, brushing away a stray hair from the boy's face. "Who is he?"

Deidara snickered. "That's Sasori-danna, un. He's the one who created all those 'disturbing puppets', as you say. And he's also my partner, un." He hummed softly to himself as he went around his side of the room (the "happy side", as Sakura put it), as if looking for something. Then, suddenly, he scowled, and banged his head on the wall.

Sakura looked up, alarmed. "Deidara-san? What's wrong?"

The blonde muttered violently under his breath, then sighed. "You know Gaara, right? The prince, un?"- Sakura nodded, and he continued -"Well, his siblings say they expect him to get engaged by next month or else his brother Kankuro gets the throne **(A/N Ok, so that's not very right, but who cares? It fits XD)**. Gaara being Gaara, he put it off until now, which is when he decided to host a ball, un."

"Okay," Sakura answered while nodding, as she digested the information. "What does that have to do with you, though?"

"Well, we need Gaara for a lot of reasons, un," Deidara said, "So Leader-sama decided to have me and Itachi should go to the ball." Again, Sakura nodded, her emerald eyes staring at Deidara unblinkingly. She finally said, "Well? How is this bad?" Deidara sighed again.

Then, he turned a faint shade of red. "Err, I have to go the ball... as a girl, un. Y'know, with the dress, and the hair, and..."

Sakura's lips twitched into a smile, then a small giggle, and she finally burst into laughter. "Wi-with the w-way you were d-describing it, i-i-it wa-was as if you h-had to kill a k-kitten!" she managed to say between giggles. Then seeing Deidara's face, Sakura said, with a slightly evil smile on her face, "Hey, Weasel-san has to do it too!"

Deidara laughed. "Weasel-san?" he repeated, with amusement in his voice. There was a second of silence, then the two burst into giggles. "Ne, ne, Deidara-san," Sakura said urgently, "I have a good idea: why don't I help you make your dress?" Then seeing Deidara's look of surprise, she quickly added, "Well, you see, I'm pretty good at sewing and designing, and I haven't really done it in a very long time, and I need something to pass the time here, you know?" 'Crap,' she thought to herself, frantically, 'Babbling again!' "Well, I think it's a good idea," Sakura muttered, still not hearing a response from Deidara.

Suddenly, she felt Deidara pulling her towards him, giving her a big hug. "Yay, un!" he said happily, "that sounds like a lot of fun, un." Sakura smiled.

'He smells faintly of clay,' Sakura noted to herself, as she let herself be pulled out of the room, and into the dark hallway...

-

Sasori looked at the retreating figure of the pink-haired girl- Sakura?- and blushed faintly. '"Cute", she said?' he mused to himself mentally, then he shook his head, as if to clear it of his thoughts, then he, too, walked out of the room, his face still a light shade of pink.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: **Aha! This is the longest chapter I've typed for 'Fairytales' so far. Well, it's time, readers, for... suspenseful music A POLL! Yes, my friends, a poll. & it's very important, so if you decide to review, please reply to this poll (IT WILL/ MAY AFFECT THE ENDING OF THIS STORY)!

**Ze Poll: **Who would you prefer Sakura to end up with? (Yes, this is SakuMultiple, but still) a) Gaara!; b) Sasuke!; c) Itachi!; d) Deidara; e) Sasori; f) Other!

_If you picked 'f) other', don't forget to say which character!!_

**Thank you for reading this chapter & I hope you review! :)**


End file.
